


Man, I can't believe Dumbledore died!

by ylc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly, Some Humor, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: A silly soulmate AU based onthistumblr post





	Man, I can't believe Dumbledore died!

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I was supposed to be studying for my dissertation, but my brain refused to concentrate, insisting we should work on a fic instead. I controlled it to the best of my ability, but you know I have no willpower so… well. I resisted working on another chapter for “Changing winds” but I decided to write this little silly thing, based on [this](http://littlelions101.tumblr.com/post/161426669018/adramofpoison-dondaario-so-if-in-the-soulmate) post that I’ve been meaning to write since forever ;)  
> Anyway, enjoy!

The line outside the bookstore goes on for several blocks, being mainly composed of teenagers and young adults, although there are a few kids here and there. Everyone seems to be either dressed up or at least wearing one of those scarfs with the Houses’ colours, chatting excitedly among themselves while they wait for the bookstore to open. There’s a sense of excitement in the air that’s quite contagious, except of course if you happen to be Mycroft Holmes.

Mycroft Holmes was 11 when the first Harry Potter book was published, a little over ten years ago and he never really saw the appeal. It didn’t help that all his classmates soon became obsessed with the teenage wizard and so he kept himself away from anything related to the series as much as he possibly could.

That changed in 2003, when the fifth book was published and Sherlock turned 11. In truth, the new book had little to do with Mycroft’s current circumstances: the problem was that that was the year Sherlock had met John Watson, who had exclaimed “ _Brilliant_!” after Sherlock had gone on his usual deducting monologue after meeting someone new and his little brother had smiled, bright as the sun, showing the other boy the word written on his arm while John had laughed and showed him his ridiculously long soulmate mark that consisted of Sherlock’s entire tirade.

As it happened, John Watson turned out to be quite obsessed with the Harry Potter books himself and Sherlock, eager to find subjects to bond over with his soulmate, had read them all in one night and then proceeded to force Mycroft to bring him and John to the bookstore for the midnight sale and proceeded to do the same for the next book.

Mycroft sighs, thinking he must really love his little brother too much if he’s here, enduring all these _goldfish,_ listening to their senseless rambling and foolish theories of how the series are going to end. (Mycroft of course has already deduced this; he might not have wanted to get involved in the fandom, but after Sherlock had become obsessed with the books too, he had figured it couldn’t possibly hurt to read them if only to keep up with half of his brother’s conversations).

Another glance at his watch, followed by yet another sigh has Sherlock sending a dark glare in his direction. Mycroft holds his stare evenly, simply arching an eyebrow defiantly and his brother huffs, turning his attention back to his… boyfriend? Surely not. Surely they’re too young for that, even if they know they’re each other soulmates already.

He scratches his own mark absentmindedly, thinking of the other reason why he does not like the Harry Potter books.

“Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died!” a voice behind him exclaims and for many years later, Mycroft will wonder why the words provoked such an emotional response out of him, although to be fair he had spent far too many years being quite frustrated at the ridiculous first words he’d ever hear from his soulmate.

“You! You’re the one!” he shouts, so loudly near everyone in the line turns to stare at them and Mycroft blushes bright red right away, especially after he gets a good look at the young man standing behind them in line as he thinks he can’t be the one, because he’s never been that lucky.

The man blinks twice and Mycroft blushes further, thinking he indeed got it wrong, but then he grins and Mycroft’s knees go weak and damn, being that handsome should be illegal!

Dark eyes twinkling, the man smiles devilishly at him and uncovers his right arm, Mycroft’s words written over it. “That’s not really how I imagined that being said,” he states, that gorgeous smile of his still firmly on his lips. “Not that I’m complaining, of course.”

Mycroft’s cheeks are on fire and behind him he can hear Sherlock protesting about him having no shame, but his whole world has been reduced to those dark chocolate eyes that seem capable of reading into his very soul.

“Mycroft Holmes,” he introduces himself, offering his hand to shake, his voice lacking his usual confident tone but he supposes that if there’s someone in this world he can afford to be vulnerable with is his soulmate.

“Greg Lestrade,” the other man says, taking his hand and bringing it to his lips instead of shaking it. Mycroft somehow manages to blush further and the man chuckles once more. “Sorry to have spoiled the whole series for you.” He grins, managing to get a chuckle from the usual stoic Mycroft.

“I didn’t like them anyway,” he says softly, his cheeks still feeling a bit warm and the other man laughs.

Mycroft might yet develop a new fondness for the book series after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts anyone? As I said, it's just a silly little idea that wouldn't leave me alone ;)  
> English is not my native language, so any mistakes you find, please point them out!  
> You can also find me in [tumblr](http://ylc1.tumblr.com/)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
